kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Status Ailments
recovering from the poison ailment using the Effect Recovery Power]] A Status Ailment is something that affects Pit and can also affect other enemies and allies. The status ailment will often hinder the victim but exactly how depends on the status ailment in effect. Enemies and allies alike can be affected with a status ailment, but they usually only persist for a short time. A quick way to relieve Pit of any status ailment is to use the Effect Recovery Power. The Status Resistance modifier helps resists status ailments. The user will be able to see what status effect is affecting the user by looking at the wing symbol next to the health bar. Poison Poison is one of the status ailments introduced in Kid Icarus: Uprising. When poisoned, the afflicted character will take additional damage from attacks until the condition wears off. During this time, the character will glow purple with a poisonous haze emanating from their body. Shulms are an example of enemies that can poison Pit. When Shulms are shot, they emit a poisonous shockwave. If Pit is caught in this shockwave, he will be poisoned. The Poison Card can be equipped by Pit to make his attacks have the chance of poisoning an enemy. A Poison Cloud is also an item that can be thrown to create a poisonous dome. Enemies that are caught in the dome are poisoned. Originally, the manual for Kid Icarus stated that both Shemums and Shulms had poisonous capabilities, yet they were never used in the game itself. The Viper Blade and Scorpio Staff are examples of weapons with the ability to poison foes. Burn Burn is another damaging status effect in the game. This defect depletes Pit's health faster than poison but lasts shorter than poison. This stat problem is indicated by the wing symbol on the upper left corner of the top screen burning. Hewdraw has a powerful flamethrower attack that may cause this effect when Pit is hit with it. The Phoenix can also inflict this condition. A Flame Card is similar to the Poison Card, as it makes Pit's attacks have the ability to sometimes inflict a burn. The Wolf Claws, Twinbellows Cannon, and other fire-based weapons have the ability to burn foes. Freeze The Freeze ailment can freeze an enemy, ally, or Pit, preventing them from moving and attacking for a short time. When frozen, pressing many buttons quickly is a good way of getting free quicker. Snowmen are notable enemies that have the ability to freeze Pit by blowing a torrent of icy air at him. Freeze Cards give Pit's attacks the ability to freeze a foe. The Icy Aura will also spin around Pit and freeze whoever touches it. The Aquarius Blade can also freeze opponents. Petrification The Petrification ailment is similar to the Freeze ailment. Like the Freeze ailment, it prevents the victim from moving for a short time. It lasts longer than freezing. The only difference between being frozen and petrified is that the player can escape from being frozen by rapidly pressing buttons while the player escaping petrification requires rapid flicking of the circle pad. The player will take half the normal damage while petrified. Igniots can inflict this ailment. A Stone Card can give Pit's attacks the ability to petrify foes. The beams from the item Medusa's Head can cause petrification as well. Paralysis The Paralysis ailment paralyzes Pit, hindering his movement and making him tire out easily. Paralysis can be cured by constant dashing. Electric-based foes like Aurum Shemum and Phosphora can paralyze with their attacks. A Paralysis card and the Paralyze Attack power can grant Pit the ability for his attacks to paralyze. Some weapons like the Electroshock Arm and Phosphora Bow also have the ability to paralyze foes. Shaking Shaking is an ailment that causes the targeting reticule to shake wildly, making it difficult for the victim to aim their attacks. It also prevents shots from being able to home in on enemies. A Zuree can inflict this status ailment on Pit if it hits him with its claws. It wears off faster the more the user moves. A Bluster can also cause shaking if Pit is hit by its shockwaves. Confusion Confusion is a status effect that causes those affected to be temporarily disoriented, scrambling their controls for a short time and making their movements unresponsive. The Cacaw, Zaurum, and some other enemies can inflict this condition. Some weapons like the Fairy Orbitars can also cause confusion. Shrink Shrink is a status effect that is caused by the Shrinky Bean. This ailment is helpful to the user, as it decreases the size of them, which makes them more difficult to hit. It also means though you take more damage. Eggplant Eggplant is the infamous status ailment caused by the Eggplant Wizard that causes Pit's upper body to be turned into an eggplant. This prevents the angel from attacking, and is left extremely vulnerable until the curse wears off. There is also a Power known as the Eggplant Attack that does the same action towards enemies. In addition to this power, there is an item in Together mode, the Eggplant Bomb, which has this effect. Tempura Tempura is very similar to the Eggplant status ailment. It causes the Pit's upper body to be turned into shrimp tempura. Like the Eggplant ailment, Pit cannot attack when transformed, but he also suffers from greatly decreased stamina, which decreases the distance he can dash without tiring. The Tempura Wizard can cause this status aliment, and when it does, it chases Pit around until either Pit returns to normal or it catches him, then eats him, which means instant death. The Tempura Attack Power and Tempura Bomb item that's exclusive to Together Mode can also cause this status aliment, but lucky for them, there's no Tempura Wizards in Together Mode to worry about. Spin Spin is a status aliment that causes the affected player's screen to turn around uncontrollably, making it harder to aim and fight altogether. The Quoil, Spin Attack Power (Together Mode exclusive), and the Cyclone Bomb are known to cause this status aliment. Weaken Weaken is a particularly dangerous status ailment that temporarily halves Pit's maximum health. Skuttler Mages can inflict this condition on Pit with their spells. The Great Reaper Palm can also inflict this condition, but only in Together Mode. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Powers